An Off-World Experience: Pokemon
by The Father of Assassins
Summary: A random OC from our world is approached by a higher being with a proposition for him. Cloned multiple times, each clone is then sent into a different world of their choosing, to do whatever the hell they want to do! This is set in the world of the Pokémon Anime!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**SUMMARY:**

A random OC from our world is approached by a higher being with a proposition for him. Cloned multiple times, each clone is then sent into a different world of their choosing, to do whatever the hell they want to do!

**BEGIN**

There was no warning.

There was no warning whatsoever, only a loud noise and then nothing but white.

I had been sitting around at my job, on the computer looking up some TeamFourStar videos just to pass the time. The late night shift sucked ass. I had just brought up 1 of their movie specials, when an explosion so loud that it had destroyed my ear drums and threw me and everybody around me around the building. The last thing I saw was a rapidly approaching wall of cement bricks falling down upon me.

There was a brief flash of black and then nothing but white.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was still dressed in the clothes I died in. I looked around me and saw nothing but a vast expanse of white. Even the floor I was standing on was pure white.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered under my breathe, slowly coming to grasp with the fact that I was dead.

"_**You're in Limbo."**_ I suddenly heard from behind me, causing me to start in surprise and spin around. Standing behind me was what appeared to be a 40 something year old man. He stood at about 6'7" with shoulder-length jet-black hair with a few grey strands, he had a mustache-goatee combo and tanned white skin. He was wearing a pure-white suit with black dress shoes, a black dress shirt, and a blood-red colored tie. The thing that truly caught my attention though, was his eyes. His glowing, completely gold colored glowing eyes.

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised and slightly scared as this guy appeared out of nowhere. He was staring at me with me a saddened expression on his face as he stood there with his hands behind his back.

"_**You are in Limbo."**_ He once again stated. And it was then that I also noticed how weird his voice sounded. It sounded like 3 people were talking at the same time. One of them was an incredibly old man, another sounded like a 5 year old little boy, and the last was an extremely deep, demonic sound male voice. It wierded the crap out of me.

"So, I really am dead?' I questioned myself, as his words fully registered with me.

"_**Not necessarily."**_ He said, once again drawing my attention to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Feeling slightly self-conscious as he continued to intently stare at me.

"_**You died long before the time in which you were actually supposed to."**_ He said. He then pulled out a large blue and gold book from behind his back and opened it. From what I could I see, from the way he was holding it, every single page was blank.

"_**Alexander Van Halen."**_ He suddenly said, as if talking to the book. It took me a couple seconds before I realized that he had just said my name.

"Ye-yes?" I asked, wondering how he knew my name. He merely gestured to the book and I watched in amazement as the pages slowly started to fill out. Covering the entire left page was a picture of me with my full name, current age, and today's date. On the right hand page, was a short biography of my life. One paragraph for every age. I then counted and saw that there were actually about 90 something paragraphs. I then watched in horror as over 70 of those paragraphs suddenly faded away.

"I-i-I was supposed to live to be over 90 years old?" I asked in shock. Horrified as the severity of what had happened finally crashed down upon me.

"_**Yes."**_ The man said, drawing my attention to him. _**"You were supposed to live a full life as an officer in the US Air Force before you retired with your wife at the age of 60. You then would have lived for another 36 years before you finally died of old age. Your death was completely random and I did not foresee it. For that, I am sorry."**_

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "You say that as if it's your fault? And who are you anyway?"

"_**Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier."**_ He said with a small chuckle. _**"I have gone by many names throughout the history of the world: God, Jesus, Muhammad, Ra, Izanagi, and so on and so forth. But you may simply call me The All-Father."**_

"You're God?" I asked in complete shock. I mean, I kind of saw this meeting coming seeing as I did die but I didn't expect God to look like this. Nor did I actually expect to meet him myself. I expected to meet some random angel and for them to judge whether I go to Hell or Heaven. I didn't expect to meet the big 'G' God himself.

"_**Yes, I am. And the reason why I saw it like it is my fault is because it is. Heaven just currently finished a war with the Fallen Angels and Demons of hell. I had personally defeated Lucifer and was prepared to slay him when, in one final act of revenge, he struck out at what I love most in order to hurt me. Humans. He threw a lightning bolt down to earth straight towards the building you were in. It hit the propane tank next to your office. It blew up the entire building. Amazingly enough, there were no serious injuries and no casualties. Besides you."**_

"That's bullshit!" I suddenly exclaimed. "That's how I died? Because some asshole Angel wanted to get in the last fucking laugh?"

"_**Unfortunately."**_ He said, still looking quite sad. _**"Your life was ended way too sooner than it should have been. And for that, I am truly, and deeply sorry."**_

"It-it's okay." I said, shyly as The All-Father's face was showing an incredible amount of sorrow for my death. "So, what now, do I go to Heaven or Hell or do I stay in Limbo?"

"_**None, since you died prematurely, you get to go wherever you want to go."**_

T.A.F., said.

"What do you mean wherever I want to go?" I asked, extremely confused about the situation now.

"_**I know for a fact after reading through your Bio that you are a huge fan of DC/Marvel Comics and Anime and Manga. It is within my power to give you powers and send you into 1 of these worlds of your choosing as a way of saying I'm sorry for your death."**_ He explained, bringing a giant smile to my face as that thought of this happening. I had only read about this kind of stuff in fanfiction and was slightly jealous of these types of stories, wanting it to happen to myself. And now that opportunity had come.

"Any world, huh?" I muttered under my breath as I thought about the choice. Numerous Manga, Animes, Cartoons, and Comics were flying throughout my head. I stood there for several minutes before I suddenly yelled out in rage. I couldn't decide on a single world that I wanted to go to most. My eyes suddenly popped wide open as a thought suddenly struck me.

"_**Finally figured out which World you want to go to?"**_ T.A.F. asked, chuckling slightly at my reaction.

"No, no I didn't. There are just too many worlds that I really want to go into. But then I had an idea." I said with a smirk, causing one of T.A.F.'s eyebrows to go up in curiosity. "I can't decide which world I want to go into, and you have more than enough powerful to put me in all of them. So why not clone me and make enough copies of me to go into every world I want to go into?"

The All-Father simply stood there staring at me in surprise before he burst out laughing. He then patted me on my shoulders as he continued to laugh. _**"Smart boy. You are correct, it is within my power to do so."**_ He said, still slightly laughing. Just as he raised his hands to do this, I stopped him.

"Hold on!" I said, causing him to pause. "You said that you can also give me powers rights? Can you give me some powers that will be shared between me and all of my clones?"

"_**But of course."**_ He said, with a large smile on his face. _**"And what powers would you like?"**_

I stood there for a few minutes thinking about what I exactly wanted before I told him. "Extremely Powerful Telekinesis and Telepathy. Stronger than even Professor X's, Jean Grey's, Emma Frost's, and Martian Manhunter's put together." I said, as I counted off 2 fingers.

"A Perfect Memory and Photographic Reflex's like Taskmaster." I said, as I held down 2 more fingers on my hand.

"And finally, I want to be able to access a Pocket Dimension personally made and outfitted for me and each of my clones where we can go and Train, Recuperate, Relax, etc. And no time passes from the time I enter the Pocket Dimension to the time I come out of it." I finished, as I now held down all 5 of the fingers on my hand. The All-Father merely laughed as he nodded his head.

"_**I see someone wants to grow up to be incredibly powerful."**_ He chuckled. _**"You and your other selves will receive these powers along with the other ones you all wish for when you get sent into your worlds. And now, for the Cloning."**_

He then raised his hands and clapped them 3 times, in a brief flash of white, I now saw that I was surrounded by about 30 clones of myself who all looked exactly the same. I had to fight hard to not jump up and down in pure joy as this was actually happening. I then saw T.A.F. clap his hands 3 more time and in another flash of white, there about 30 different clones of himself. Each clone then grabbed 1 of my clones, as T.A.F. laid a hand on my shoulder, and then a very bright flash happened. When I was finally able to see again, I saw that I was still standing in the large white room but that all of the other clones were now gone.

"_**We are now separated from all of the other clones so that you could go to your own personal world. I know what you were thinking when you were trying to make up your mind on where you wanted to go. So, I made a list of all the worlds and each clone is right now getting the powers that they want before they are sent into their New Worlds!"**_ He explained to me with a smile, at seeing my confused face.

"Okay, since your pretty much going down a list Worlds, where am I being sent to?" I asked, in excitement. Almost jumping in joy.

"_**You specifically will be sent into the world of….."**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**FLAMES NOT WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN OFF-WORLD EXPERIENCE: POKEMON**

**SUMMARY:**

A random OC from our world is approached by a higher being with a proposition for him. Cloned multiple times, each clone is then sent into a different world of their choosing, to do whatever the hell they want to do! This is set in the world of the Pokémon Anime!

_PREVIOUSLY_

_He then raised his hands and clapped them 3 times, in a brief flash of white, I now saw that I was surrounded by about 30 clones of myself who all looked exactly the same. I had to fight hard to not jump up and down in pure joy as this was actually happening. I then saw T.A.F. clap his hands 3 more time and in another flash of white, there about 30 different clones of himself. Each clone then grabbed 1 of my clones, as T.A.F. laid a hand on my shoulder, and then a very bright flash happened. When I was finally able to see again, I saw that I was still standing in the large white room but that all of the other clones were now gone. _

"_**We are now separated from all of the other clones so that you could go to your own personal world. I know what you were thinking when you were trying to make up your mind on where you wanted to go. So, I made a list of all the worlds and each clone is right now getting the powers that they want before they are sent into their New Worlds!"**__ He explained to me with a smile, at seeing my confused face. _

"_Okay, since your pretty much going down a list Worlds, where am I being sent to?" I asked, in excitement. Almost jumping in joy. _

"_**You specifically will be sent into the world of….."**_

**BEGIN**

"_**Pokémon."**_ He said. And this time, I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and down in pure unexpected joy, much to the amusement of The All Father. I had been a huge Pokémon fan from the time I could walk and properly hold a GameBoy Color. I owned all of the main stream games. I hated the Ranger series and the Mystery Dungeon series cause they didn't let me do what I loved to do, completely dominate every trainer I came across in the game and become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time. Speaking of the games, though….

"Wait a minute," I said, stopping my joy jumping. "Are you putting me in the Anime, Game, or Manga Pokémon world? Cause I'd rather go to the Anime world, please?"

"_**Then the Anime World you shall go to."**_ He stated with a smile. _**"Now, what abilities would you like to have?" **_

"Hmm," I muttered, as I thought long and hard about this. "Can you make me Ash Ketchum? And give me the knowledge on how to use Aura?"

"_**Hmm, so you want to be Ash Ketchum? Very well then."**_ The All Father said. As he opened his hands and prepared to clap, thus sending me away to my dream world. _**"Goodbye, Alex… or should I say, Goodbye Ash. Have a good new life, my boy!"**_

He then brought his hands together, and with a clap as loud as thunder, and a light as bright as lightning, I felt my body start to shift. It felt as if I was surrounded by water but I could breathe. I felt my body getting really small. I mean like really small. When it all finally stopped, all I could see was darkness and all I could hear was a loud wailing noise. It took me a minute before I realized that the reason that all I saw was darkness was because my eyes were closed and I couldn't open them no matter how hard I tried. The wailing I realized was coming from me. It took me a moment before I was able to stop and started to try and listen to try and find out what was going on.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy, baby boy!" I suddenly heard a man's voice say. It didn't take me long to truly realize what those words meant.

"_Oh no. Oh hell no!"_ I thought, in a combination of fright and rage. _"Please tell me that he didn't send me to the _very, very _beginning of Ash's life!"_

"Please hand me my son. I want to hold him." I heard a female's voice say. I then felt myself being moved from one set of hands to another. I tried my hardest then and there to try and open my eyes. I was finally able to do it after some effort and I gazed upon a very familiar woman.

"Hello, my sweet little Ash. I'm your mommy." Delia Ketchum said, as she smiled down upon me.

Oh fuck all kinds of duck. I'm going to have to go through my baby years again. And this time, I'm going to remember everything. Including potty training and… breast-feeding.

"I think he's hungry." The Doctor said, as he smiled and walked out of the door alongside the nurses.

"_Damn you, All Father."_ I thought, as I saw Delia go to release the shoulder straps of her hospital gown. _"You planned this, didn't you, you bastard!"_

**10 YEARS LATER**

The past 10 years had been interesting to say the least. Ignoring the first 2 years off my new life, (cue violent shudder), it had been an interesting ride. From 3 to 7, I had been exploring every single inch of my house and Pallet Town and getting familiar with the new things in my life. You know, when I first thought about me getting sent here, I thought that everything would look real, like our world. And I thought that the Pokémon would look completely real like you see some people do using 3d images on deviantart. But instead, everything was still the exact same as in the Anime. I even looked like Anime Ash. And. It. Was. AWESOME!

That fact alone made me wake up with a smile every day. I had also gotten familiar with the people in town, like, for instance, Gary. Like I had known from watching the anime, Gary was a really nice kid when he was younger. He was just a kid with a love for Pokémon and a dream to be the best, like canon Ash. But then as he got older and started to realize how famous his grandfather was, and how that gave him a little bit of fame himself, it all started to go to his head and this is where the superiority complex came from. Immediately he started to try and force his ego over me, trying to make it seem like I was his follower. I promptly told him to go fuck himself, I may have censored myself so he didn't go bitching to a grownup and get me in trouble. I then distanced myself from him so that I wouldn't have to deal with the little annoying bastard. This happened around the time I was 6.

It was also around this time that I ran into Serena. Now, this one caught me off guard as I had completely forgotten that she was also 1 of Ash's childhood friends. It also caught me off guard as I really didn't know anything about her because I had not seen a single episode of the Kalos Region arc when I died. It was easy enough to befriend her. It was fun while it lasted before she and her mother moved away by the time I turned 7.

With her gone, that actually left me with no friends in Pallet because I never really went out of my way to make friends. But luckily, it was around this time that my powers came in, I was sleeping when I received a message in my dreams from The-All-Father saying that I would have to sleep for the entire next day because my powers were coming in and my body had to get used to them.

When I had woken up after my 'hibernation', I guess you could say, I had to assure my mother that I was perfectly alright and nothing was wrong. After she had let me go to after taking me to the local hospital, she panicked okay, I went off to a small clearing in the nearby forest and tested out my powers. The first thing I did was to use my Telepathy to try and read the minds of the forest Pokémon. There was a tingling sensation in my head as I focused and was eventually able to get into the head of a nearby Weedle. I found to my surprise, and absolute joy, that I could read its mind and that it sounded English instead of Poke'speech in my head. I then spent the entire day testing it out on nearby Pokémon and the towns folk. I got so good at it in such a short amount of time that I was able to get into people's head's within milliseconds. It took no time or effort at all to get into their heads. I also found out that reading their minds wasn't the only thing that I was able to do. I was able to make them see whatever I wanted them to see, I was able to implant suggestions, I was able to go through all of their memories, I could make and take away real or fake memories, and I could make them not notice stuff, like I could make them completely ignore me as if I were invisible.

The very next day, I explored my Telekinesis. I was able to do all of the normal things you could think off when it comes to Telekinesis like lift and move objects. But, I was also able to do stuff that I had only seen in comic books. Let's take the Superboy comics for example; I was able to put a Telekinetic Field around my body which granted me Super Strength, Super Speed, and Invulnerability. I was able to make Telekinetic Force Fields strong enough to withstand a Gyrados' Hyperbeam, I got curious and accidently pissed him off, without wavering. And I was also able to extend the TK Field to other people and things, I learned this when I noticed a wild Mankey getting jumped by 9 other Mankey's. I extend the Field to him and he then proceeded to maul all of the other Mankey's until they were unconscious.

The next day, I explored my Pocket Dimension. I sat around for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get into the Pocket Dimension when I word suddenly passed through my head, Sanctuary. When I said this word aloud, in a whirl of colors and sound, I suddenly found myself on an island out in the middle of the sea. My Pocket Dimension, will be called Sanctuary from now on, was a large resort looking building on a large island surrounded by crystal clear sea water. Exploring the house showed that it was outfitted with everything a boy could ever want; every gaming station that had come out in the past 13 years fitted in a large gaming room with surround sound and a large HD TV (to my utter surprise, my own laptop from before I died was also in this room), a refrigerator filled with all different kinds of drinks and food I would love, a fully functioning kitchen, a weight/exercise room, and a large bedroom with an extremely comfy queen sized bed. I also found a room full of strange technology that I decided to explore later on. Exploring the island itself showed that this specific Sanctuary was fitted especially for me because I found multiple Pokémon battle grounds around the island in specific places for different types of Pokémon. And the trees were all berry trees.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing in my Sanctuary. I finally left, another word went through my mind, Return, and went home to mom. It still felt kind of weird calling her that instead of Ash's mom or Delia.

The day after, I explored my next 2 powers. It was easy enough testing out the Perfect Memory. All I did was flip through a couple of pages in a book before I closed it. Once I was able to concentrate, I was able to pull up every single word on all of the pages, word for word. Something I wasn't able to do when I was alive, so this obviously proved that it worked. I then tried out my Photographic Reflexes. I spent the next 8 hours on my laptop, on YouTube, looking up epic fight scenes from any and all movies and any recorded martial arts tournaments and events. I then went into the gym in my house and tested out my new moves. I was absolute giddy as I masterfully went through the Katas that I had just watched. There were a lot of mirrors in my gym, so I was able to see myself go through the Karate moves and look like an absolute badass!

And on the very next day, I explored my very last power, Aura. Due to the knowledge already being in my head, all I had to do was go through my own memories, with a little help from my Telepathy, and dig up the information. Aura, to me, was just like Chakra in how many uses it had but it didn't require handseals to use and it was more emotion based then just a mix of spiritual and physical energy. You could pretty much do anything with Aura; force fields, aura spheres, body enhancement (strength, speed, durability, stamina, Aura vision, danger sense), flight, night vision, understanding Poke'Speech, elemental manipulation, weather manipulation, and to bring back the recently departed. I spent the rest of the day experimenting with my Aura and making things go boom (heh heh)!

From the time I received my powers till today, the day before my tenth birthday, I spent testing my powers and reading up on any and everything Pokémon. I went up to Professor Oak's lab every day to play with the Pokémon and to learn everything I could about them that I didn't know from gaming. I also made sure I ate good and exercised so that I wasn't a shrimp like canon Ash was. And it really showed. Instead of standing at 4'3" and being scrawny with somewhat long shaggy hair and slightly pale colored skin; I stood at 4'9" with short slightly spiked midnight-black hair (it got darker the longer I was outside), light-brown with flecks of bright blue colored eyes, tanned skin from being out in the sun, and the little z like marks on each cheek. I don't know where they came from and no matter how much I washed and scratched at them, they didn't go away so I left them alone. I also had some muscle on my bones. I didn't lift weights, as I knew from some professional weight lifters when I was alive that if you lift too much weight as a young kid that it could stunt your growth, but I did do a lot of pushups sit-ups and cardio work. Also did some swimming. So, after doing all of that for several years straight, you could say that I was quite fit.

Now, some of you might be wondering, how the hell was I able to accomplish all of this in just 3 years? Well, Remember that room full of weird tech I mentioned I my house on Sanctuary? One of the machines in their controlled the time difference between Sanctuary and the real world. Now, I don't mean that I could control time and go back and forth through it. I mean that I could slow down time in Sanctuary and make it that 8 hours in there was only 1 second in the real world. I was able to get a lot done in the Sanctuary in just a few moments in the real world. This was going to come in real handy when I finally got some Pokémon of my own. I could train them and get them really powerful in time for major events.

Also, on a side note, I also discovered that I could send items to the Sanctuary using my Telekinesis and saying, 'to the Sanctuary'. So, I became a little bit of a kleptomaniac. Everything that I saw that I could use on my journey to help me out I took. Different types of Pokeballs, Antidotes, Potions, etc. A lot of people just attributed it to wild Pokémon stealing stuff. So I was able to get away with it. No I would feel guilty about it, but, I'm one of those people who has a fuck-it-button in his head for situations like this. I started to feel bad about it before I pressed said fuck-it-button and stopped caring. Does that make me a bad person? Fuck it, I don't care.

Now, if you people would now excuse me, I have to get some sleep. It's currently 2 in the morning on my birthday, as I had purposely stayed up long enough so that I would wake up late and receive Pikachu, and I'm tired as hell. See you in the morning!

**8 HOURS LATER (10:30 A.M.)**

"Ash, wake up!" Yelled a very familiar voice, waking me up from my deep sleep. "You're going to be late to go get your Pokémon from Professor Oak!"

"Kay, Mom!" I yelled back, as I groggily got up from my bed and started to get ready. I was in no hurry as I knew that besides myself, there were only 3 other kids going to Oak's to receive their starters. And the longer I took, the faster the other starters were taken, leaving me with Pikachu.

After doing my morning routine for the last time in my home, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. As I had mentioned before, I looked a whole lot different from what canon Ash looked like. Besides the physical difference between us, I was also wearing different clothes then what canon Ash wore during his first journey. I looked more like game Red than anything else, but, with some slight differences. I was wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt underneath an unzipped short-sleeved red and white jacket that looked exactly like Red's, black jean pants, black, white, and red trainer shoes, black biker gloves that had an opening in the back, and a red and white Pokémon League Hat. I was also wearing the dark green backpack canon Ash wore.

Seeing that I was now ready, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I looked around and saw Mom standing in front of the fridge pulling out some juice. On the table was a very large breakfast she had prepared for me as a sendoff.

"Good morning, honey." Delia said, as she sat down at the table. "Eat up, you'll want a full stomach for when you start your journey today."

I nodded as I then dug into the delicious meal. After I was done eating, I thanked her for the meal and rushed out of the house towards Oak's lab. It took me 5 minutes to get there and when I did, just like in the anime, I saw that the front of the lab was surrounded with the townsfolk and they were all cheering as Gary stepped out of the doors holding up a Pokeball and waving at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He saw me as I jogged up to the lab and started to walk towards me.

"Well well well, if it isn't old Ashy-Boy." He said, with a smug smirk that instantly pissed me off. "Running a little late aren't we?"

I simply ignored him as I kept walking towards the doors of the lab, pissing him off and making me smirk internally.

"It doesn't even matter what you choose." He said, once he regained his smirk. "I've already chosen the best Pokémon that gramps had." He said as he held his Pokeball. Upon closer inspection, I spotter the water symbol sticker on the Pokeball he had in his hand and I also noticed the other Pokeball he had clipped to his belt which I knew held his Eevee.

"Let me guess," I said, taking a thinking pose and making it seem as if I was truly thinking about this. "You picked Squirtle."

"What the?" He stuttered with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." I chuckled, as I walked past his stunned form and into the lab. Looking around, I spotted Oak sitting at his desk, typing away at his giant super-computer. "Professor." I called out, getting his attention.

"Ah, about time you showed up, Ash." Professor Oak smiled, as he turned around. He then pressed a button on his keyboard and the circular shaped podium that was in the middle of the floor opened up and out rose 3 Pokeballs. I saw that each ball had a sticker on them to show which Pokémon was inside. He then gave me the speech about Pokémon and starting my journey and all that. I mainly ignored him as I kept looking at the podium making it seem as if I was thinking about my choice.

"So which will you choose?" He asked, pulling me out of my daydream.

"I'm the last one to arrive, right?" I suddenly asked him.

"Correct." He said, with a confused stare.

"So where's the fourth Pokémon at?" I asked, hiding a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just said that I was the last 1 to arrive." I said, as I turned around and looked at him. "I know that there were 3 other kids coming here to receive their starters besides myself. Obviously, the traditional starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle are already taken. This means, there has to be another starter here for me. So, where is it?"

"Well, aren't you the smart one." He chuckled. He then pressed another button on his keyboard and a small space between the 3 Pokeballs opened up and up arose the Pokeball with the lightning bolt sticker on it.

"Sweet." I said, as I walked towards the ball and picked it up.

"Now, be careful with this one." Oak warned me. "I caught it yesterday and haven't had the chance to calm it down. I caught It chewing on some power cords. It also got a bit of a temper."

"Go." I said, as I lightly tossed the Pokeball and, in a bright white flash, out came Pikachu. He looked around, startled that he was finally out of his ball before he spotted me and Oak and glared at us as his cheeks sparked with electricity.

Now, this is the part where I really started to change the storyline for the better. Using a combination of my Aura and Telepathy, I used them to calm down Pikachu and make him friendlier towards me. And I could tell it worked as he stopped glaring at me and just stared at me with a confused look. I slowly approached him and started rubbing him on his head, drawing out a cute little 'chu'. I started smirking as I realized that this was finally starting.

"Looks like you're a natural at this." Oak smiled; surprised that Pikachu didn't shock or try and bite me. "I can already tell that you're going to be an amazing Pokémon Trainer, Ash."

I laughed aloud as I already knew that I was going to prove him right.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
